Génesis
by Lucas Ronaldo
Summary: Los pinguinos se separan.
1. Anticipado

Al parecer, todo resultó bien al final, fue un gran terminar, un desenlace en el que todos ganan, uno muy bueno para comenzar otra nueva historia que lleva más allá de lo que es necesario. Increíble, nada resultó ser lo esperado, las cosas cambiaron de último instante, un destino diferente fue plasmado sobre el pensado. Sin embargo, ahora todo tiene una facultad nueva e inesperada, quizás no afecte a los cuatro pingüinos, pero hay que ver qué pasa.

Luego de que salieron de la estación de televisión, se dirigieron a su respectivo hogar en el Zoológico de Central Park. Iban platicando durante el trayecto, que era muy largo, ya era de noche, pero ellos se mostraban totalmente con energías, nada cansados, a lo mejor lo que acaba de suceder los dejó muy atónitos. Llegaron a la entrada, se deslizaron sobre sus estómagos para arribar más rápido a su hábitat, dieron un salto y cayeron sobre el suelo de concreto.

Se miraron el uno al otro, con miradas serias y de medias sonrisas, abrieron la escotilla. Cada uno comenzó a bajar por la escalera metálica.

Al llegar hasta abajo, empezaron a platicar.

—Aún me parece increíble que el mundo entero haya pensado que lo que vieron en televisión de nosotros haya sido una broma o un juego —dijo el joven y tierno Cabo, que aún estaba emocionado. El líder se volteó.

—Comprende joven Cabo, hoy en día todo parece ser una broma para los humanos —dijo el capitán Skipper.

—¿Era algo predestinado a suceder, Skipper? —preguntó inocentemente el más noble.

—No lo sé, pero en esta ocasión agradezco que el mundo entero haya cambiado respecto a las seriedades, de no ser por ello todo hubiera sido un desastre para nosotros, quién sabe qué hubiera sucedido —respondió el de cabeza plana.

—Supongo que tienes razón Skipper… —aclaró Cabo. El más listo quiso intervenir.

—Creo que ahora que hemos sido 'expuestos' al mundo no tiene sentido seguir ocultándose —señaló el pingüino alto, Kowalski.

—No seas tonto Kowalski, tal vez en la televisión hayan pensado que era un truco, pero en la vida real es donde verdaderamente se juzga lo antes no creído; hechos, detalles…, verlo con tus propios ojos es diferente —replicó rápidamente el jefe.

—Mucha razón, Skipper —admitió el más alto.

—Por ahora considero que hay que esperar a ver qué ocurre, estoy seguro de que el Cuartel General vio todo el vídeo en la televisión…, no tardarán en localizarnos para venir a hablar con nosotros —dijo tranquilamente el capitán mientras se llevaba las aletas a la espalda.

—Uy, lo había olvidado —observó Cabo.

—No eres el único —dijo Kowalski.

—No se preocupen muchachos, yo asumiré toda la culpa, aquí yo soy el líder, y un líder es responsable de su equipo en todos los aspectos, y no intenten cuestionarme, la tome desde que entramos aquí —manifestó Skipper mientras se llevaba las aletas a la cintura.

—Pero Skipper, la misión fue comprometida por todos nosotros, eso no sería justo —dijo Cabo abriendo las aletas un poco.

—Recuerda Cabo: un líder debe ser psicológicamente superior en todos los aspectos, tome una decisión apresurada, pero creo que era la que yo consideraba la más correcta de entre las miles que me llegaron a la cabeza en esos momentos de presión, es el trabajo de un jefe; de mil a una alternativa, pero veo que me equivoque —expresó el líder.

—Mi capitán, yo era el único que quedaba para poder haber detenido a Chuck Charles… pero fracasé, yo asumo la culpa con usted… —señaló cruzándose de aletas Kowalski.

—Yo también Skipper —dijo amablemente el más noble.

El experto en armas alzó las aletas en señal de que se acomedía en la decisión de los demás cadetes.

—Aprecio su actitud valiente y honesta chicos, pero las hago a un lado, he tomado una decisión —aclaró el capitán.

—Pero Skipper… —refutó Kowalski.

—Es una orden, soldados.

—Está bien —cedió Cabo.

—Bien —dijo el más listo.

Skipper los miró por unos segundos, luego bajó la mirada. Sus cadetes lo observaban. Se devolvió a ellos para hablarles.

—Muchachos, desde hace años estaba consciente de que nuestros secretos y nuestras operaciones iban a ser destapadas en algún momento, todo tiene una primera vez, eso es algo natural… pero la segunda vez ya es cuestión de las acciones del mismo sujeto, ¿comprenden lo que les quiero decir? —habló el líder cruzándose de aletas y enarcando una ceja

—Claro que sí —dijo el más pequeño.

—Claro —dijo el más listo.

—Bien, pues…, sólo queda esperar hasta la llamada… o… que vengan hasta aquí, quiero que el lugar esté en las mejores condiciones posibles, ¿entendieron?, por si las dudas, sólo es cuestión de días… u horas —señaló por último Skipper. Todos sus cadetes asintieron. Luego de unos minutos, todos se prepararon para irse a dormir. Y así fue.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente. Ya todos estaban levantados, ya habían entrenado un poco y ya se encontraban listos para el público del día que venía a visitarlos. Era un día medio soleado pero de manera leve, no hacía mucho calor. Pasadas unas horas, el Zoológico abre, Alice fue a su oficina enseguida, como siempre. No pasó mucho tiempo para que la gente comenzara a llegar para observar a los tiernos pingüinos. Éstos estaban parados en fila horizontal, como casi todo el tiempo.

—Caballeros, quiero que olviden lo de ayer, hoy es un nuevo día, tengamos una mentalidad diferente, ¿está bien?, hagamos lo único que el Zoológico nos exige: entretener a los humanos —dijo muy alegre Skipper, que estaba mirando a la gente aplaudir y gritar.

—A la orden Skipper —dijo el más listo.

—Sonreír y saludar, algo sencillo pero grandemente excepcional para todos—señaló inteligentemente el más noble.

—Me agrada cómo piensas Cabo —le dijo el capitán. Cabo sonrió.

—¿Una rutina? —preguntó Kowalski.

—Esta vez prefiero dejarlos hacer un estilo libre, lo que ustedes quieran.

—¡AJUA! —exclamó el experto en armas.

* * *

Por otro lado, los lémures observaban al hábitat vecino pingüino, rodeado de personas; niños, jóvenes, adultos, todo era muy claro. El rey estaba sentado en su trono mientras su sirviente le hacía aire con un abanico gigante pegado a un palo, y el tierno y pequeño lémur ratón comiendo un mango en el suelo.

—No puedo dejar de pensar en ello —demandó Julien.

—¿Pasa algo majestad?

—Es lo de ese tonto reportero que ayer me insultó diciéndome que yo era el descerebrado, y a ti como al más listo, dime ¿cómo es eso posible? —trató de explicar torpemente el movedor de bote.

—Pues yo no tengo problema con eso, me sentí halagado, no encontré controversia —opinó Maurice.

—Pero yo soy el rey, yo tengo la corona en mi cabeza, tengo un trono, tengo a todos para servirme a mi mandato, un reino que reinar, en eso hubiera preferido que se hubiera fijado, yo soy el que debería sentirse halagado, Maurice.

—Su realeza, no todos piensan igual que usted.

—¿Así Maurice?, pues prefiero que todos lo hagan, y deberían, la sabiduría corre por mis venas, yo soy el rey del Zoológico, el rey de Nueva York —dijo mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho victoriosamente el Rey Julien.

—Uh, tengo entendido que la sabiduría corre por el cerebro… no por las ven-

—¡Sabiduría Maurice!, yo la tengo, es que no lo entiendes porque no está en ti, ¿verdad Mort?

—¡Eres el mejor rey de todos, rey Julien! —dijo alzando los brazos el chiquitín.

—Aw, tienes mucha razón Mort. Deberías aprender de él Maurice —dijo señalándole a su sirviente.

—Trataré su majestad… trataré.

* * *

Los pingüinos se sentían libres, hacían cosas al azar y la gente se alegraba más, les arrojaban pescados y ellos saltaban para comerlos. Hacían eso y les daban más comida.

—Estos humanos son demasiado ingenuos, se dejan distraer por cualquier cosa inusual que no hayan visto —percató el líder.

—Y no se cansan, todos los días nos ven haciendo cosas divertidas y no los aburrimos —dijo el más listo.

—En ese caso podemos sentirnos especiales —dijo Skipper.

—¿Somos especiales? —preguntó el más joven.

—¿Qué sería el Zoológico sin nosotros, Skipper? —cuestionó Kowalski.

—Sólo te puedo decir que se volvió aún mejor desde que llegamos.

—Todo el mundo adora ver a un bonito y gordito pingüino bailando —agregó Cabo.

—Todo el mundo ama a un pingüino, Cabo —añadió el líder.

—Sí —dijo Rico.

—No puedo cuestionar eso, mi capitán —dijo el más listo.

—Nadie puede Kowalski… nadie puede, es algo por lógica.

—¿Tú crees, Skipper? —preguntó Cabo.

—Cabo, los animales somos tiernos desde que nacemos, no lo comprendo… pero siempre causamos ternura a los humanos, como lo ves ahora mismo.

—Es cierto, no lo había percatado.

—Pues desde ahora ya lo sabes.

* * *

Luego de casi una hora, en el Reptilario, en el techo, Nigel, el Jefe General y unos cuantos agentes se mostraron saltando al mismo. Qué sorpresa. Estaban buscando el hábitat de los cadetes pingüinos. El Jefe observaba todo, contemplaba la clase de zona en la cual vivían. Había mucha gente por las veredas del Zoológico.

—¿Aquí es, Nigel? —preguntó el Jefe.

—Sí señor —respondió el tío de Cabo.

—Bueno, no perdamos tiempo, ¿dónde residen?

—Unos treinta metros más adelante.

—Guíanos.

—Claro.

Luego de hablar unos momentos, empezaron a moverse sigilosamente entre la multitud. Aún la gente estaba alrededor del hábitat pingüino, divirtiéndose. Los cuatro saludaban y sonreían a todos, y hacían diferentes cosas graciosas. Mientras tanto, Nigel y el equipo se ocultaron en el hábitat de los lémures debido a una intercepción de un grupo de humanos, no tuvieron otra opción más que meterse donde los mamíferos. Se asomaron por encima de la barda. Empezaron a hablar.

—Hay mucha gente señor —señaló Nigel.

—Ya me di cuenta, no podemos llegar así como así —dijo el Jefe.

—¿Señor?

—Habrá que… tomar medidas drásticas —dijo el General. Una duda llego a la mente de Nigel, y por instinto, sintió que tenía que decirsela a su jefe al mando.

—¿Usted está seguro de todo esto señor?, ¿de haber venido hasta acá por ellos?

—No cuestiones mis órdenes, Nigel.

—Sí señor.

—No podemos noquearlos, tendremos que cegarlos —dijo de manera sigilosa.

—Correcto —afirmó Nigel.

—Tomen una granada cegadora y dispérsense en lugares estratégicos.

Al pasar los segundos, Julien se percató de la invasión a su habitad del General y sus demás pingüinos y, como debe de ser, fue a investigar qué pasaba junto con sus sirvientes. Y eso hizo.

—Disculpa, ¿quién eres tú? —dijo luego de tocarle el hombro con su dedo varias veces. El Jefe volteó.

—¿Quién lo pregunta? —respondió el General.

—Soy el Rey Julien, el gobernador de este Zoológico y de Nueva York —dijo emocionado. El General alzó las cejas un poco.

—¿Rey? Yo creo que el más apropiado para ese poder es aquel de allá —dijo el Jefe señalando con su aleta al lémur de orejas grandes. Éste río.

—Dos halagos —agregó Maurice.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Maurice?! —dijo furioso el Rey.

—Si así se llama pues sí —concluyó el Jefe. Julien se le encaró con mirada frustrada.

—Escúchame bien amigo, todos deben de servirme a mí, inclusive tú —dijo el cola anillada a la larga que le incrustaba varias veces su dedo índice en el pecho del pingüino. Julien era más alto que el Jefe. Este lo retiró rápidamente.

—¿Yo?, Yo sigo las ordenes de mi mismo, y más vale que te calmes amigo, no tienes idea de con quién te metes —advirtió a la vez que se llevaba las manos hacia atrás y le sonreía seriamente a los ojos.

—No puedes hacerme nada, soy diplomáticamente inmune a cualquier-

En ese momento, el Jefe velozmente lo toma del cuello y lo eleva unos centímetros del suelo. Todos se sorprendieron. Julien gemía.

—¿Inmune?, ridículo.

—¡Hey, suéltelo! —gritó Maurice a lo que corría para ayudar a su Rey junto con Mort, pero fueron detenidos por los agentes guardaespaldas. El Jefe los vio.

—Claro —y lo dejó libre. El lémur cayó al suelo, tosía.

—Uh, excepto tú, tú si puedes tocarme, es que lo permití —exclamó mientras se levantaba con ayuda de sus sirvientes.

—Si claro… —dijo el Jefe entretanto rodaba los ojos.

—Eres un pingüino, y de seguro vienes a con Skipper, ¿verdad?, es típico de ustedes, odian a los lémures.

—¿Lo conoces? —preguntó curioso el Jefe.

—Somos vecinos, claro que sí —escuchó esto y el Jefe se dirigió hacia Nigel.

—¿Le permití a Skipper comunicación con los desconocidos?

—Usted le ordenó: Haz como si fueras alguien común y corriente —aclaró el tío de Cabo.

—Entonces sí —dijo, y se devolvió a los lémures.

* * *

Por otro lado, los pingüinos seguían haciendo lo suyo ante el público.

—Cada día es más sencillo —dijo Skipper mientras se llevaba las aletas a la cintura.

—¿Skipper? —preguntó Cabo.

—Es cada vez más fácil entretener a los humanos.

—Hemos ganado más audiencia estos últimos días —señaló Kowalski.

—Exacto Kowalski —contestó el líder.

* * *

El General habló.

—Sigamos con el plan, chicos.

Luego de pronunciar estas palabras, el Jefe, los agentes y Nigel se postularon en los diferentes hábitats que había alrededor del de los pingüinos. Sacaron cada uno una granada cegadora. Se prepararon para lanzar.

—¡Sí!, corre, es lo mejor que sabes hacer —dijo Julien observando cómo se marchaba el Jefe. Maurice sólo dejó ir un bufido.

Todos los agentes estaban atentos a lo que pudiese significar la señal del lanzamiento. No lo dejaban de ver al General, permanecían sumamente concentrados en cualquier movimiento revelador de su Comandante. No pasó mucho tiempo para que el Jefe alzara la aleta y la bajara rápidamente hacia la multitud. Ese era el ademán esperado.

De inmediato, arrojaron los explosivos al suelo. La gente no se había percatado de esto hasta que después de unos segundos estallaron y la multitud se quedó ciega en un blanco brilloso. Los 4 cuatro pingüinos se sacaron de quicio, se detuvieron de lo que hacían y observaron lo que sucedía.

—¡¿Qué rayos…?! —exclamó Skipper, que miraba a todos lados desconcertado. Los cuatro se ponen en posición de ataque, listos para pelear. Luego, el Jefe, Nigel y los agentes saltaron al hábitat. Quedaron sobre la superficie de concreto, justo en frente de los cadetes. Estos abrieron los ojos de par en par. Bajaron la guardia. La gente seguía gritando de horror. El General caminó hacia Skipper.

—Hola Skipper —saludó el Jefe.

—General… —dijo el líder—. Qué gusto verlo aquí…

—Gracias —agradeció. Los cadetes saludaron tímidamente.

—¿Era necesario todo esto?

—Sí, pues… vine aquí para-

—Sabemos a qué vino general, lo estábamos esperando, por favor, siéntase en su casa, y hágame el honor de entrar a la guarida, no tarda en venir la cuidadora —interrumpió el capitán.

—Gracias cadete —dijo un poco sorprendido—. Agradezco que me reciba de esta manera.

—No creo que haya otra mejor, General —señaló Skipper convencido.

—Eso es cierto.

En ese momento, Nigel volteo a ver a su sobrino Cabo. El más noble notó esto y le sonrió de manera cohibida.

—Hola Cabo —le dijo Nigel.

—Hola tío… —respondió.

Skipper se dirigió a todos.

—Todos son bienvenidos, nos alegra tener visitas —dijo el de cabeza plana. Luego de pronunciar esta frase, se dispusieron a entrar en la casa. El efecto del gas cegador logró desaparecer de entre los humanos, estos notaron que ya no estaban los pingüinos. Murmuraron acerca de qué había pasado.

* * *

Dentro del cuartel, empezaron a conversar.

—¡Qué gusto ver rostros familiares aquí! —dijo Skipper.

—Admito que es un gusto verlos a todos… de nuevo, juntos —añadió el Jefe en un tono nostálgico.

—Sentimos lo mismo General —agregó el más alto. El Jefe asintió y luego comenzó a caminar por entre todo el lugar, observando la guarida bien hecha, sonrió y soltó una risa confiada.

—Es muy acogedora su guarida, ¿ustedes la elaboraron?

—Sí señor —respondió el líder.

—Excelente trabajo en equipo, se refleja la dedicación de todos, es muy impresionante.

—Gracias General —aceptó el capitán —. Sus comentarios son bienvenidos.

—De nada y gracias Skipper —expresó el Jefe—. Oye Nigel, no me dijiste que él era tu sobrino.

—No lo creí importante señor, pero ahora ya lo sabe así que… ahí está.

—Un gusto señor —dijo Cabo.

—Gracias cadete, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Cabo, señor.

—¿Cabo?

—Sí.

—¿Qué rango tienes?

—Cabo.

El Jefe se quedó doblemente desconcertado. Se había reburujado.

—Lo siento, ya me confundí.

—Su nombre es Cabo y es rango Cabo —le ayudó en su duda Skipper. El General se llevó una aleta al mentón.

—Oh, ya veo… bueno hijo, ¿cómo te ha ido?

—Yo diría que bien señor, me he sentido muy a gusto con mis amigos viviendo aquí —dijo tiernamente el más pequeño.

—Eso lo puedo ver, chiquitín.

—Sí.

El Jefe se agachó para observarlo y sonreírle amigablemente.

—Eres adorable.

—Y es muy valiente —agregó Skipper.

—¿En serio?

—Por supuesto, y tengo extrema precaución de él.

—Más vale que así sea, puedo ver mucho futuro en él.

Cabo se emocionó.

—Eso es muy amable de su parte —agradeció el más noble. El General se quedó pensativo.

—Creo haberte visto en la academia, pero no lo tengo muy claro el recuerdo.

—Era uno de los más nuevos, no era muy conocido en las instalaciones —respondió el líder.

—Y fue hace mucho tiempo —agregó Kowalski.

—No quiero meterme en eso de los recuerdos, mejor dejémoslo así, me lo dirán cuando sea el momento, ¿de acuerdo?, creo que este no es el indicado —refutó el Jefe.

—Sí señor.

Nigel se encaminó hacia el General y le susurró.

—Eh, señor, a lo que venimos.

—Oh sí —dijo y enarcó las cejas en señal de sorprendido—. Bueno… cambiando de tema, supongo que ya saben por qué estoy aquí, ¿verdad?

—Claro señor —contestó Skipper.

—Sólo tengo una pregunta, ¿qué pasó?

—Antes que nada, quiero que sepa, general, que mi unidad y yo hicimos lo mejor que pudimos para impedirlo, pero la cuestión es que se nos fue de las manos, fue una misión peligrosa y riesgosa.

—Cuando se trata de la posibilidad de ser descubiertas nuestras operaciones encubierto quiero que den el máximo de potencial.

—Lo comprendemos, general —habló Kowalski—. Lo intentamos, pero fracasamos, supongo que es la primera vez que nos pasa, pero para beneficio no pasó nada después, la gente pensó que era un juego o una broma.

—¿Qué? —expresó el Jefe luego de escuchar estas palabras.

—Señor, al parecer los humanos pensaron que se trataba de alguna especie de falsedad, no se lo creyeron, lo cual a mí y a mis cadetes nos sorprendió en lo absoluto —añadió el de cabeza plana.

—Se me hace increíble que no hayan podido detener al responsable.

—A nosotros también señor, de aquí podemos sacar una enseñanza: las apariencias engañan —dijo Skipper

—¿De qué rayos estás hablando?, ¿enseñanza?, por favor…, tendría que ser una muy grande —el Jefe alzó la voz.

—Resulta ser que el culpable fue un reportero ninja.

El Jefe se pasmó en incredulidad.

—Es broma, ¿verdad?

—Lo mismo nos preguntamos nosotros, general —dijo Kowalski.

—Sin duda que, bueno, nunca lo vimos venir —añadió Cabo.

—Créanos general, en este Zoológico ocurren cosas inusuales —dijo Skipper.

—¿Cómo qué? —quiso saber el General. Los cadetes se prepararon para hablar.

—El Dr. Espiráculo y todos los animales cantando para impedir que un reproductor de música destruya todo… —dijo Cabo.

—Un robot gigante creado con artefactos domésticos… —dijo Skipper.

—Un cubo gigante de gelatina verde devorador de fruta… —dijo Kowalski.

—Una-

—¡Está bien!, está bien, siento con su voz y sus actitudes que dan buen testimonio —interrumpió el General a Skipper, que quería hablar.

—Todo es cierto, y mi unidad y yo hemos luchado por mantener el orden en todo momento, y admito que hemos tenido suerte en eso —dijo el líder.

—Si general, hemos tratado —expresó el más listo.

—Y hemos salido heridos casi siempre —dijo el más joven—, a Skipper le borraron la memoria.

—Recuerdo eso —habló el capitán.

—¿Es verdad, Skipper?

—No sabría decirle, jefe, tengo borroso aquel momento, y lo bueno que pude recuperarla gracias a un viejo amigo —terminando de decir esto el Jefe sintió curiosidad, pero decidió dejarlo para después.

—Ya veo Skipper, pero sabes que no puedo ignorar las reglas, sabes que no hay excepciones, soldado.

—Señor, le sugiero que reconsidere todo esto.

—Skipper, por más que intentes no podrás persuadirme, ya me conoces y no puedo ignorar el reglamento oficial.

—¿Qué reglamento? —preguntó el inocente Cabo.

—Pero señor-

—¡Skipper!

El líder se asustó un poco, no recordaba que la voz del General era gruesa y sonaba fuerte.

—Está bien señor —dijo el líder. Rico expresó preocupación. El Jefe lo miró y le habló al experto en armas.

—¿Tu por qué no has hablado en todo el rato?, ¿qué acaso no puedes?

—No puede señor —le dijo Skipper.

—Pero yo recuerdo que sí, hace años.

—A él no le gusta que hablemos de ese tema, general, es algo muy personal —dijo Kowalski. Rico cruzó las aletas y puso una cara de enojo hacia el Jefe. Este lo vio.

—Sólo puede balbucear algunas palabras, pero no totalmente pronunciarlas —dijo Skipper.

—Entiendo.

—¿De qué reglas hablaban? —preguntó nuevamente Cabo a todos.

—¿Qué no lo sabes? —le contestó el Jefe.

—¿Debería?

—Claro que sí.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no lo sé?

—Yo acabo de llegar.

—Skipper, ¿de qué reglas habla?

Skipper se puso nervioso, sabía que tenía que haberle contado del reglamento hace años, pero no lo hizo. No supo qué responder hasta luego de pensar las palabras adecuadas. Habló.

—Escucha Cabo, algunas veces un padre no le dice a su hijo ciertas cosas por temor a generar un temor o una preocupación en su corazón, y claro que algún día se tendría que enterar, en algún momento, y ese momento es ahora.

—No puede ser tan feo o grave.

—No tienes idea de lo que dices —le contestó Kowalski a Cabo.

—Kowalski, no ayudas con eso —dijo Skipper.

—Por favor, de todos modos se enterará.

—Cállate Kowalski.

—¿Skipper? —se dirigió Cabo a Skipper.

Skipper tomó aire y suspiró, tendrá que abrir el pico, aunque la verdad no sea la mejor de todas, pero qué mejor decirla a guardarla. Se preparó.

—Cabo, tarde o temprano tendría que pasar, y lo que pasa es que nos van a reasignar a otro lugar y nos vamos a separar.

—… ¿qué? —exclamó el más joven un poco preocupado a la vez que hacia una mirada triste.

—¿No puedo evitar que eso pase, señor?

—No puedo hacer excepciones, Skipper, y lo sabes.

—Odio este tipo de momentos —dijo Nigel en nerviosismo.

—Nigel —dijo el Jefe indicándole que se callara.

—Pero… ¿por qué? ¡No es justo! —gritó Cabo.

—Créeme que lo es —dijo el Jefe.

—Pues no, no nos puede hacer esto.

—Sabía que esto pasaría… —dijo el líder para sí mismo.

—Cabo, tranquilo —le indicó Kowalski mientras le posicionaba una aleta en el hombro del más joven. Este la arrojó lejos.

—¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice sabiendo qué nos separaremos?

—Por favor, Cabo —le suplicó Skipper.

—Hemos vivido tantos momentos juntos, hermosos, grandiosos, y de pronto ¿viene un jefilucho a decirnos esto?, no, no lo aceptaré, no lo permitiré, no me importa de qué rango sea, usted es para mí alguien malo y arrogante.

—Ya estoy acostumbrado a estas cosas, jovencito, y di lo que quieras, no cambiarás mi opinión —le replicó el Jefe. Cabo se encendió en furia.

—Skipper, Rico, Kowalski, ¡cúbranse los ojos!

—¿Cabo? —dijo Skipper en duda.

—¡HAGANLO!

En ese momento, los muchachos se taparon los ojos y por instinto alejaron el rostro. El Jefe y Nigel permanecían ignorantes ante la situación. Cabo, sin dudarlo, hizo su poder de Hyper-Adorabilidad. Los dos abrieron la mirada en sorpresa. Nigel empezó a reír como loco y se cayó de espaldas al suelo al igual que todos los demás agentes. El General se quedó quieto, como si nada. Se percató de que el tío de Cabo estaba atontado.

—¿Qué le pasó a Nigel? —preguntó el Jefe.

—¿Qué?, ¿por qué no te desmayaste? —expresó el más joven.

—¿Tenía que?

—Claro que sí, todos caen y se desmayan.

—Pues veo que esta vez no funcionó conmigo.

Los cadetes abrieron la mirada y observaron al Jefe ahí parado. Cabo suspiraba impresionado.

—Es imposible —dijo Skipper estupefacto.

—¿Pero cómo? —agregó Kowalski.

—¿Qué? —dijo Rico.

—Creo que soy inmune, y si tratan de distraerme u otra cosa les irá mal —afirmó el Jefe.

—No te tengo miedo —enfrentó el más pequeño.

—Te tragarás tus palabras si no te retractas.

—Pues te las volveré a escupir en el rostro.

—¿Eso piensas?

—Eso haré.

El líder trató de detenerlos.

—¡Cabo!, ¡Basta!

—Pero Skipper-

—¡ES UNA ORDEN!

Cabo se asustó bastante, inclusive los otros dos pingüinos, pocas veces oyen gritar así a su líder.

—Sí, Skipper…

El capitán se dirigió al Jefe.

—Lo siento señor, a veces pasan estas cosas.

—No te preocupes, como dije, ya estoy acostumbrado a todo esto.

—¿Tan frío es, señor?

—¿Eso dicen de mí?

—Eso es lo que yo digo de usted.

—Lo que piensen de mí no me importa, lo que me importa a mí es saber cómo soy yo, no que alguien más lo sepa —,y se llevó las aletas a la cintura.

—¿Cómo es usted?

—Confidencial.

—Me arriesgaré, ¿misericordioso?

—Por supuesto que no.

—¿Por qué?

—Aprendí a no tener misericordia de nadie en la guerra, mis enemigos no la tenían conmigo, así que yo no la tengo con nadie, salvo en algunas ocasiones, pero eso ya es en ocasiones muy estrictas, pero esta vez sólo quiero cumplir las reglas —, y ocultó las aletas tras su espalda mientras decía.

—Pero aquí somos amigos, señor.

—Un amigo es sólo un enemigo-

—Que no te ha atacado…, lo sé.

—Tengo prisa, Skipper.

—Claro señor.

Luego de aquella plática, Nigel empezó a despertarse, totalmente atontado.

—Uh, ¿qué pasó?

—Deja te ayudo, amigo… —dijo el Jefe para auxiliarlo.

—Caballeros, haganme un favor, vengan conmigo al laboratorio, ¿me disculpa, Jefe? —dijo Skipper a sus soldados.

—Claro.

* * *

Entraron al cuarto y cerraron la puerta. Hablaron.

—No es justo, Skipper —dijo el joven Cabo.

—Dilo todo lo que quieras, Cabo, no conseguirás nada con eso —le refutó el líder.

—Skipper, ¿qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó Kowalski.

—Por lo visto sólo podemos obedecer y dejarnos someter.

—Skipper, tienes que hacer algo —le volvió a decir su segundo al mando.

—Kowalski, con él estando aquí yo soy el que debe seguir órdenes.

—Por favor Skipper, no me quiero separar de todos ustedes, quiero que estemos todos juntos, que nos reasignen a otro lugar estoy de acuerdo, pero no quiero que nos separemos —le imploró el más joven.

—Cabo, eso ya no está en mis aletas, en estos momentos de angustia lo mejor es dejar de resistirnos.

—¿Por qué nos debemos separar? Estoy de acuerdo en que el vídeo se vio en todos lados, pero es algo exagerado el desunirnos —agregó el más noble.

—Cabo, la regla dice que se deberán separar porque el equipo ya no funciona como equipo, han fallado trabajando juntos, y no merecen tener al mismo líder, por lo cual se enviarán a diferentes unidades esparcidas con un nuevo al mando.

—Honestamente, no creo que haya un mejor líder para nosotros, Skipper —le dijo Kowalski.

—Kowalski, no hagas eso, y créeme que lo hay, yo les he fallado, seguro conseguirán a otro que no les falle, y créanme que me da vergüenza verlos a la cara tras esto que acaba de pasar.

—Uuh —dijo el psicópata dándole palmadas en el hombro en consolación.

—Yo no me separaré de ti, Skipper, tendrán que llevarme contigo —afirmó Cabo.

—¿Qué rayos?, yo tampoco me voy a separar de ti, Skipper —dijo Kowalski también.

—¡Yo igual! —se unió el más loco.

—Muchachos, hay algo que quiero platicarles, a todos ustedes, y quiero que pongan atención.

Por el tono de voz, sintieron que era algo serio… pero a la vez bueno. Guardaron silencio.

—Cadetes, ustedes son para mí todo lo que más quiero en el mundo, pero más que nada lo que quiero decirles es que los cuatro son el mejor equipo que yo haya entrenado, instruido, dirigido, puse todo mi empeño y dedicación en hacerlos ser lo que son en este momento, son lo más preciado de mi corazón, cualquier líder estaría orgulloso de ustedes, pero ya se imaginaran lo espléndido y satisfecho que me siento de que me haya tocado un científico, un experto en armas y un niño de corazón maravilloso en mi equipo, ¿qué más podría pedir?, no sé qué clase de cadetes tendrán los otros equipos, pero apuesto que no se comparan con los que tengo enfrente de mí, estoy sumamente orgulloso de haber sido su jefe todos estos años, pero mi tiempo se ha acabado, mi tiempo ha llegado a cero, mi cuenta regresiva se quedó sin más números que restar, es momento de partir, ya es hora, no quiero que dejen de ser lo que son por esto, véanlo como algo nuevo, un nuevo aprendizaje, seguiremos trabajando en lo mismo, sólo que ahora separados, quiero que den todo en su nuevo equipo, y para que un equipo funcione correctamente tienen que estar todos en buenas condiciones, al cien por ciento, de otro modo no existiría el trabajo colectivo, y algo sumamente necesario para el buen funcionamiento es tener a alguien al frente, pero aún estando ese alguien al frente ve que uno de sus discípulos esta triste, enojado, o simplemente no está en óptimas actitudes todo se va a la basura, entonces quiero que todos estén con el rostro arriba y sonriendo con su nuevo al mando, de lo contrario no me sentiría a gusto dejarlos, no me sentiría feliz de haberlos entrenado, porque me harán saber que todo mi trabajo en ustedes no sirvió para nada —dijo el líder con una suavidad y con un modo tan hermoso que sus cadetes se quedaron unos segundos petrificados con caras de alegría.

—Tus palabras inspiran, Skipper —le dijo Kowalski.

—No sé qué decirte Skipper —agregó Cabo.

—Yo tampoco —añadió Rico.

—Muchachos, no soporto verlos así, y sólo hay un modo para hacer que deje de sentirme triste.

—¿Cuál es? —dijo Cabo.

—Que me prometan que obedecerán las órdenes del Jefe, que sin importar las consecuencias ustedes seguirán siendo lo que son, que no se dejaran vencer por esto, con eso mi corazón tendrá paz.

Los cadetes se miraron entre sí, luego sonrieron. Pensaron por un momento que todo sea para que su líder se sienta bien, sin importar cualquier costo.

—A la orden, jefe —dijo Kowalski.

—Está bien, Skipper —agregó Cabo.

—Sí —añadió Rico.

Skipper hizo la aleta hacia adelante. Sus tenientes entendieron el mensaje. El más listo hizo lo mismo y la puso sobre la del líder. El más noble hizo lo mismo al igual que el experto en armas.

—Me hacen feliz, muchachos, me alegra ver que estamos juntos en esto.

Alzaron las aletas al aire. Luego la devolvieron hacia sí mismos.

—Quisiera que hubiera una forma para impedir esto —dijo el más joven tristemente.

—Ya somos dos, Cabo —le respondió el capitán.

—Pero quiero que sepas Skipper que no será lo mismo sin ti.

—Cabo, seguro encontrarán a alguien parecido a mí.

—No creo que eso ocurra, capitán —dijo Kowalski.

—Pero, ¿y si sí?

—No será lo mismo.

—No te preocupes Kowalski, es bueno aprender de lo nuevo que trae el destino.

—Tantos momentos juntos y de repente ocurre esto… —dijo el afligido Cabo.

—Cabo, no te entristezcas por eso —intentó consolar el de cabeza plana.

—¡No es justo!

Skipper pensó un momento, luego habló a su cadete.

—Te diré algo que siempre será para toda la vida: los planes del vivir siempre están cambiando con el tiempo, no importa por más exactos que los quieras planear, nunca saldrán como lo esperaste.

—Eso duele.

—La verdad duele, Cabo.

—Entonces, ¿este es el final?

—No lo sé, no lo sé y será mejor averiguarlo.

* * *

Después, los 4 pingüinos salieron, un poco desanimados por la situación. Por fuera no lo manifestaban. Captaron al Jefe ayudando a uno de sus agentes a levantarse, por causa del poder de adorabilidad de Cabo. El General los vio.

—Tienes un gran poder chiquitín, no lo desperdicies.

Cabo sólo hundió su rostro.

—¿Y bien?, ¿qué pasó?

—Tomamos la orden y la aceptamos, General —contestó Skipper.

—Me alegra cadetes.

—A nosotros no —replicó el más joven.

—Lo lamento muchachos, son las reglas.

—Son absurdas.

—¡Cabo! —gritó el capitán.

—Déjalo, Skipper, ya comprenderá —dijo el General.

—¿Ya nos tenemos que ir? —preguntó Kowalski tímidamente.

—No, les daré un día para empacar y despedirse de sus amigos, si es que tienen, pasado mañana a primera hora estoy aquí con Nigel y los agentes, ¿escucharon?

—Estaremos listos, Jefe —respondió Skipper en nombre de todos. El Jefe asintió.

—Bien, los veo en dos días —dijo, luego hizo una seña a sus acompañantes para que empezaran a salir del cuartel, y luego estira la aleta hacia el capitán—. Hasta luego.

Skipper la ve y le da la aleta y las sacuden.

—Hasta luego Jefe.

Al paso de unos segundos, la guarida ya estaba vacía. El líder se quedó pensativo.

—Un día para empacar y despedirnos…, creo que es más que suficiente.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —dijo Kowalski.

—Porque es lo único que necesitaremos.


	2. Despedida (1ra parte)

Luego de mucho tiempo, llegaron las horas pesadas de la noche. La luna ya estaba en su posición más alta, los pingüinos estaban quietos en la mesa con miradas tiradas hacia abajo, era la hora de la cena pero no había cena que cenar. Había sido un ambiente muy silencioso, y algunos pensaban que así debía de ser, las órdenes del Jefe fueron tan estrictas que sólo recordarlas causaba tristeza y melancolía. La mente de Cabo era la más afectada; el saber que sus amigos ya no iban a estar a su lado al despertarse en la mañana, al entrenar, al cumplir misiones, al jugar cartas o ajedrez y ya no verlos en la noche, qué horror. Los demás pingüinos "actuaban" como si nada hubiera pasado, tal vez debido a su madurez mental no les era muy lícito el entristecerse, recordar esos momentos no era algo muy bueno de traer de nuevo al cerebro, ellos lo sabían, por eso bloqueaban esos acontecimientos, para ellos era fácil, pero para Cabo era como si le lanzaran piedras a la cabeza a cada segundo del día, no obstante también intentaba esquivarlas, pero a veces venían en grupos masivos.

* * *

Estaba apagada la televisión. Tenían las miradas puestas sobre la mesa de comida, no querían tampoco voltear a ver los rostros de los demás, a ninguno de ellos, ¿qué debían decirse?, ¿"Adiós, fuiste un gran compañero"?, es una buena opción, pero algo estúpida. Kowalski deslizaba su aleta sobre el borde de la misma, lentamente sin importar que lo vieran. Skipper no hacía nada más que sólo pensar, un poco disgustado. Rico tenía la mente perdida, pero algunas ocasiones se desanimaba por lo sucedido. Cabo estaba muy frustrado y tenía su lunacornio en la aleta abrazado a su pecho. La mesa es un lugar de gran convivencia familiar, pero todo eso ya ni existía en las cabezas de las aves monocromáticas.

Skipper alzó la mirada de manera sigilosa, miró a cada uno de sus cadetes, todos tristes pero con diferentes rostros. Observaba cómo estaban. Cada vez se desesperaba más al ver a sus tenientes de ese modo, de verdad que aquella visita del General no fue buena ni era un bonito recuerdo. El capitán posicionó las aletas sobre la superficie del escritorio. Analizó la misma; de color gris sobre unos bloques de concreto que no se han movido desde hace años, y se creía que nunca iban a reubicarlos en el cuartel. Aún tiene memoria del momento en donde la consiguió, no era algo esperado pero rescataba algo positivo, sólo la limpió y la llevó a donde sus cadetes, un nuevo mueble para ser rellenado el hogar, y vaya que sacaron gran provecho de ella. Arrojó la mirada a sus discípulos, luego la devolvió a la misma, no podía estar en paz, y no lo aguantaba, nadie podría. Sería horrible sólo escuchar el sonido de los cubiertos chocar contra los platos y que nadie hablase. Qué incómodo. Estrelló sus aletas en forma de puño en la bandeja con fuerza, un gran estruendo se escuchó. Todos voltearon.

—¡Suficiente! —gritó el líder. —¡No lo soporto!

Todos se sacaron de quicio.

—¿Ocurre algo, Skipper? —dijo Kowalski sorprendido.

—¿Qué si ocurre algo?, no puedo creer que no te estés dando cuenta de la situación —dijo Skipper.

Los tres cadetes hicieron miradas de confusión.

—¿Te refieres a de lo de hace rato? —dijo Kowalski y Skipper lo miró con desagrado, —créeme que lo sé, y bastante —refutó el más listo.

—No sólo eso —interrumpió el capitán. —No puedo venir a sentarme a la mesa a comer con mis amigos viendo que nadie habla o menciona cualquier cosa, tan siquiera un sonido de respiración o algo, ¡no lo puedo tolerar!

—Tranquilo Skipper —dijo Cabo sosteniendo su lunacornio. —De todos modos, no creo que exista un tema de conversación sobre el que hablar en estos momentos, seguro nadie por eso ha dicho nada.

—Cabo tiene razón, Skipper —añadió el más alto. —Oh, ¿tienes algo que decir?

El líder suspiro hondo, recargó las aletas sobre el borde de la mesa, pero se cuestionó la pregunta a sí mismo que le había hecho su cadete. Obtuvo un "no" por respuesta al pensar unos segundos, pero cambio la idea al hablar.

—No lo sé muchachos, es que… es únicamente lo de hace unas horas, de verdad que fue algo que en mi vida nunca espere a que me sucediera, es horrible —dicho esto se sentó derrotado sobre el ladrillo de concreto, alzó la vista hacia sus amigos. —Pero es un hecho que ya lo sospechaba…, y estoy sumamente convencido de que así tenía que pasarme algún día —dicho esto, cruzó las aletas e inclinó el rostro hacia abajo.

Cabo miraba a Skipper, le dio algo de desconsuelo. Aún con la tristeza, se levantó y fue hacía su capitán, lo veía desalentado, vencido, lo quería animar un poco aunque el más noble no se sentía tan animado. Rico y Kowalski hicieron lo mismo unos segundos después.

—Tranquilo Skipper, estamos contigo, y nos comprometimos a apoyarte, no te sientas mal —dijo Cabo apoyando su aleta sobre su hombro. El más listo y el psicópata le dieron palmadas en la espalda para darle osadía. El capitán sólo se dio la vuelta sonriendo, le agradaba que sus reclutas lo trataran así.

—Muchachos, es un honor servir a su lado en todo momento, ¿qué haría yo sin este equipo? —dijo Skipper mirándolos a todos, uno por uno. —Rico, Kowalski… y Cabo —cada uno sonreía al oír su nombre. Los vio al rostro. —Mis tres valientes soldados, sería capaz de dar la vida por ustedes, siempre serán mi familia, mi familia unida, mi familia a la cual siempre me sentiré pertenecido, ¡denme cinco! —y alzó la aleta al aire. Los otros tres pingüinos, felices, chocaron su aleta con la de su líder.

—Skipper, siempre contarás con nosotros para lo que sea, siempre será un gran halago ayudarte en lo que necesites, es algo implícito —dijo Kowalski con ánimo. —Es… un apoyo incondicional —en ese momento todos asintieron felizmente. Skipper los vio con nostalgia.

—Muchachos…, Kowalski, tus palabras hacen más que sólo llegar al corazón —dijo el líder. —Si tuviera la oportunidad de elegir a un nuevo al mando en mi equipo serías tú… sin dudarlo, y me parece importante que lo sepas —en ese momento Skipper se levantó y se le quedo viendo al rostro al más listo, posicionó su aleta en su hombro. —Eres mi orgullo Kowalski, guárdalo en tu mente: siempre fuiste el indicado para el liderazgo del futuro, y lo serás, tengo esperanzas de que así será.

El más alto sonrió con el pico abierto de manera leve, se ruborizó livianamente, luego soltó una gruesa risa pequeña, y luego se rascó tranquilamente la aleta derecha. Era algo que no esperaba de su capitán, no sabía qué decir ni hacer, se movía de un lado a otro de un modo embarazoso. Se percató que sus amigos lo miraban, estos le saludaron como si fuera el líder en estos momentos. Eso causó que el pingüino alto se alegrara más.

—Uh, gracias… jeje, muchas gracias Skipper, de verdad… yo, eh, no sé qué decir… —hablaba torpemente el más listo.

—No tienes que decir algo, Kowalski —dijo su líder interrumpiendo pacientemente. —A veces el silencio es la mejor respuesta y el mejor agradecimiento.

Kowalski se quedó impresionado ante la respuesta de su líder. Era una frase sumamente cierta. Cada vez el más listo se sorprendía de la sabiduría de su capitán.

—Está bien, sólo me… me quedaré callado, pero muchas gracias por tus palabras.

Skipper soltó una risa.

—Kowalski, te mereces más que unas palabras salidas de mi pico.

—Creo que eso es más que suficiente —dijo el científico.

Skipper sonrió.

Ya ni se acordaban de lo de hace rato, andaban en un tema que estaba más que alejado de la tristeza y decepción, separados, nada lo podría arruinar. Pero por desgracia, uno fue alcanzado por la aflicción. Cabo. Exhaló y se deprimió. Kowalski lo vio.

—¿Cabo? —preguntó el más alto. El más joven se percató que lo llamaban, pero retiró la mirada rápidamente.

—¿Sí, Kowalski? —dijo apenado el más pequeño.

—Ya no pienses en eso.

—Intento… eso intento, pero al intentarlo lo recuerdo.

—Entonces no trates de olvidarlo —dijo Skipper. Cabo quedó confundido.

—¿Skipper?

—No trates, ¡olvídalo de una vez por todas, sin intentos! —alzó la voz su líder. —Es la única forma de lograrlo.

Cabo pensó

—Creo que veo tu punto.

—Eso se suponía.

Kowalski se puso enfrente de ellos.

—¡Vamos!, es una bonita noche, hagamos algo especial, algo divertido, algo que nos mantenga despiertos toda la noche, todavía no hay que dormirnos —dijo emocionado el más alto. Extraño pero hermoso. Parecía un niño chiquito organizando una pijamada. Bueno, bien dicen que es bueno revivir nuestra niñez de vez en cuando. Qué tiempos.

—¡SEEEE! —dijo Rico alegremente alzando las aletas al aire y brincando de un lado a otro. Skipper volteó y se llevó una mano al mentón.

—No es mala idea —dijo el líder. —Estoy contigo, soldado.

—¿Y tú, Cabo, qué dices? —preguntó el más alto al más noble. Este estaba muy desconfiado.

—No lo sé… —dijo. —Creo que no estoy de humor…

—Por favor Cabo, de seguro esto te animará.

—Mm…, no estoy seguro, no lo creo.

Kowalski lo observó con enojo, ya tiene suficiente con su actitud. Caminó hacia él con la mirada seria, se le puso enfrente.

—Cabo, quiero que me escuches.

El más joven lo vio pero bajo la faceta casi al instante, con tristeza. Kowalski se había enojado un poco por la postura del cadete pero aún así expresó.

—Tal vez nunca volvamos a estar juntos, nunca volvamos a reunirnos, y creo que esta será la última vez que nos veremos, así que, te pido de favor que te nos unas, no sería lo mismo si no estuvieras. Vamos Cabo, hazlo por el equipo… por mí y por todos nosotros, te lo pedimos. Olvídate de lo que pasó, divertirse es la mejor medicina contra el desánimo —le dijo el científico con dureza.

Cabo escucho claramente cada palabra que salía del pico del más alto. Se quedó pensando un largo rato. Todos los demás estaban al tanto de lo que decía el más pequeño. Lo veían con esperanza.

—Eso fue algo… impresionante, Kowalski —pensó Skipper en decirle a su segundo al mando. Sus palabras fueron precisas, qué maravilla al usar el habla. Pero se dio cuenta de que no era el momento indicado para decírselo.

A ninguno de los dos se les ocurrió pensar que Cabo es el más pequeño, por lo tanto él iba a ser el más afectado por la situación del Jefe.

—¿Lo harás? —preguntó Kowalski con firmeza.

El más pequeño suspiró, pero finalmente elevó el rostro con una sonrisa verdadera.

—Está bien, lo haré —dijo de manera animosa. Los otros tres pingüinos sólo sonrieron. El más noble únicamente los vio. Pasaron unos segundos de silencio.

—Bien, pues… ¿qué haremos? —dijo Skipper hacía su segundo al mando. Este se puso a pensar. Se llevó las aletas a la cintura y camino unos cuantos pasos dándoles la espalda a todos. Sus demás compañeros lo veían. Habló.

—¿Qué es lo que harían con su mejor amigo si hoy fuera el último día en el que lo verían? —cuestionó el más listo.

Una lluvia de ideas gobernó los rostros de todos los individuos presentes.

* * *

Tras un corto tiempo de conversación habían quedado en que harían algo simple, pero divertido para ellos; sentarse en la mesa y comer pescado, y el más loco se apuntó para prepararlos, quería hacerlo de una manera especial, quizás una receta que él inventó, después de todo Rico cocina excelente y prepara bastante bien los alimentos. Probablemente no sea un hombre de gran cerebro pero es un excelente cocinero. Después de engullir los peces van a hacer otras cosas pero eso ya se dará por añadidura; una plática, una partida de póker, lo que sea, con tal de que se la pasen bien y no duerman. Ni siquiera ellos saben que harán luego, sólo esperan que el destino no les rompa el corazón.

El reloj marcaba horas pesadas, ya era de madrugada, pero ellos no sentían sueño, cansancio, nada de eso, más bien sentían emoción, alegría, gozo, y parece que ellos sabían que iba a ser conmovedor, por alguna razón presentían que sería diferente, que lo disfrutarían más de lo normal, no lo iban a realizar sólo por cumplir, sino porque de verdad lo deseaban.

Una vez que estaban casi todos sentados en la mesa; Skipper, Kowalski y Cabo, Rico estaba preparando el platillo principal en el laboratorio, habían conseguido una parrilla que el psicópata les encargó. Según lo que les dijo iba a preparar algo que ningún pingüino resistiría: ahumados, una pila de pescados ahumados. Era un ambiente luminoso, todas las luces estaban encendidas, las otras tres aves permanecían quietas en sus asientos mientras el otro observaba si hacía falta dorar más el pez o no.

El más listo sentía que tenía que hablar con el más joven de algo en específico, hizo un recordatorio de lo que había pasado momentos atrás, su ceja enarcada y su cara pensativa lo delataban enteramente. De pronto le llegó a la mente lo que lo mantenía inquieto; percibió que debía disculparse con el más noble por cómo le había hablado, fue un poco duro con su tono de voz, hasta estos momentos presentía que lo había regañado sin razón alguna, pensó que talvez Cabo accedió a lo de hacer algo únicamente para que el más alto dejara de gritarle, razonó que el más tierno aceptó por obligación y que se vio forzado a decir que sí. Qué horrible. Hizo una faceta de preocupación y de mal gusto, tenía que arreglarlo.

—Oye, ¿Cabo? —dijo tímidamente Kowalski presintiendo que no iba a ni siquiera a voltearlo a ver el más pequeño. El más joven volteó. Sorpresa.

—¿Sí Kowalski? —respondió tiernamente. El más alto se sorprendió, pero no se dejó intimidar.

—¿Puedo comentarte algo?

—Claro.

—¿Por qué… eh, por qué accediste a lo de hace rato?

—¿A qué cosa?

—Lo de hacer algo.

El más joven sabía de qué estaba hablando.

—Oh, pues… porque de verdad quería hacer algo.

Kowalski lo miró con extrañeza.

—¿No fue por otra cosa?, ¿fue porque de verdad querías?, ¿no hubo algo que te influyó en decidir?

—Fue por mi propia voluntad —luego sonrió.

—Oh, ya veo… —y retiró el rostro de la vista.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

El más listo se rascó la nuca un poco avergonzado.

—Verás…, me puse a pensar —Skipper los observaba. Su mirada era seria, y se notaba que tenía la necesidad de saber el motivo de la pregunta de su segundo al mando, —y me acabo de dar cuenta de, yo creo, algo que hice mal contigo.

—Te escucho —dijo Cabo.

—Creo que fui algo duro hace rato al tratar de persuadirte para que accedieras a lo de hacer algo, y siento que solamente por darme el gusto dijiste que si querías, porque te estaba regañando, pero quiero que sepas que no era mi intención llamarte la atención, yo lo menos que quería era eso, tal vez por el momento me dejé llevar…, y te quiero pedir disculpas —dijo el más listo con un tono de arrepentimiento verdadero y tenía una mirada triste. El más joven y el líder lo miraron con entendimiento y comprensión. Skipper soltó una sonrisa en su faceta y Cabo posicionó una aleta en el hombro del segundo al mando, el más listo lo miró.

—Kowalski, no hiciste nada malo, de hecho ni me percate que me estabas regañando, sólo me di cuenta de que lo me estabas diciendo, no prestaba atención a tu tono —dijo el más noble. El más listo dibujó una media sonrisa, Cabo lo vio. —No te preocupes Kowalski, yo tengo la culpa por mi actitud, y me di cuenta de que no conseguiría nada con mi tristeza, así que, al igual que tú, me puse a pensar y logré fijarme en que era mejor hacer algo… a no hacer nada.

Las palabras de Cabo llegaron al fondo del más listo. Sintió una paz y tranquilidad luego de unos segundos. Sonrió y acarició la cabeza del pequeño.

—De verdad que, ni siquiera yo pensaba que lo estabas regañando, Kowalski, sólo para que lo sepas —dijo el líder. La alegría del más alto aumentó más.

—Gracias, muchas gracias por decirme esto —agradeció Kowalski. —Me sentía fatal, en serio, el sentirse culpable por algo en que no lo eres.

—De nada, deja de pensar en ello, ya no eres culpable —dijo Cabo.

—Sí, tienes razón —añadió el más listo.

Skipper los interrumpió.

—Ahora lo que me preocupa es lo de la comida, ¿cuánto le falta a Rico para terminar? —luego cruzó las aletas y observó la puerta del laboratorio. Sólo veía a través de la fisura inferior la sombra de Rico pasar de un lado a otro y el sonido de los pescados siendo sazonados.

—Él sabe cómo cocinar un pescado, sólo que hace falta tiempo —dijo Cabo.

—Sí, creo que sí —admitió Skipper. —El mejor cocinero que yo haya conocido…

—Para mí lo es —dijo Kowalski.

—Para mí igual —dijo el más noble.

Skipper se quedó pensativo un momento, luego habló.

—Para mí también —dijo el capitán.

Unos momentos después, el más demente tirando una patada a la puerta salió del cuarto con un plato en sus aletas y sobre ese mismo el amontonamiento de pescados asados soltando vapor virgen y vivo, tenían un color café rojizo, y tenían las marcas de la parrilla de color negro a los costados de estos, desplegaban un aroma que los hacían saborearlos sin siquiera haberlos probado antes. Magnifico.

Sólo se alcanzaban a ver los pies de Rico, lo demás de su cuerpo estaba siendo tapado por la torre de peces, los otros pingüinos lo vieron acercarse a la mesa y cuando llegó azotó el plato en el centro de la misma.

—¡PESCADO LISTO! —grito el psicópata y enseguida todos alzaron las aletas al aire y gritaron de emoción. Rico se sentó. Los pingüinos estaban sentados cada uno en un lado de la mesa, casi ninguno se alcanzaba a ver por el montón de pescados, pero eso no era problema. Estaban algo emocionados, se veían deliciosos, sacaban la lengua hacia afuera haciéndola recorrer todo su pico demostrando apetito.

—Se ven deliciosos Rico, muy deliciosos —dijo Cabo con emoción.

—Sí, Rico, apetitosos —dijo Kowalski.

—Haz hecho una obra de arte culinaria, soldado —dijo Skipper.

Rico se llevó las aletas a la espalda y se reía un poco halagado, no sabía qué decir.

—Gracias —agradeció el demente.

—Bueno, ¿qué estamos esperando? —dijo Skipper.

—¡A COMER! —gritó el psicópata.

No tardaron cada uno en tomar sus pescados y empezar a comerlos. Los veían y se percataban del vapor que aún soltaban, y tenían un aroma muy agradable. Daban mordiscos y rápidamente gemían con el pico lleno, masticaban lentamente, la carne era blanda y se deshacía en la boca, se escuchaba un crujido y un desgarre hermoso dentro de sus hocicos y luego tragaban el bocado y se alcanzaba a oír como bajaba por la garganta. Lo culinario siempre tiene una receta que destapar para la humanidad entera.

—Rico, te luciste con estos pescados están… —fue interrumpido el más listo para poder tragar. —, ¡deliciosos!

—Sí, en serio que sí, ¿cómo le hiciste para hacerlos así? —pregunto Skipper ansioso.

Rico sólo lo vio con una cara de creido, entrecerrando los ojos y haciendo una sonrisa de confianza, luego cruzó las aletas y negó con la cabeza.

—Oh, ¿una receta secreta? —añadió el líder.

—Sí —dijo el más demente.

—Muy bien soldado, te respeto, una receta secreta, eso es algo nuevo de tu parte.

Rico golpeó su cabeza varias veces con la punta de la aleta, indicando que hay que ser más listo.

Skipper rio levemente.

Luego de un rato, el más loco observaba a Cabo y a Kowalski comer, se veían muy felices y parecía que sí disfrutaban su comida. Luego volteo hacia Skipper que también se atragantaba con los pescados. Había suficientes para todos, pero por alguna razón decidió comer hasta el último. Por un momento sintió nostalgia; ese pensamiento de ya no cocinar para sus amigos, o a cortar los peces para comer, era triste, se habían ganado su confianza, y dentro de un día tenía que empezar de nuevo con otros pingüinos, desde cero. Como esta vez iba a ser la última, quiso lucirse preparando un platillo especial con una receta que nada más él sabe, y por lo visto logró superar la expectativa que quería y la de sus amigos.

Se puso triste el experto en armas. Skipper lo vio.

—¿Te pasa algo, Rico? —preguntó el capitán.

Rico negó con la cabeza rápidamente. Kowalski y Cabo no tardaron en darse cuenta de la conversación entre estos dos.

—Vamos, soldado, ¿qué tienes? —dijo el líder dejando su pescado a un lado.

Rico sólo suspiro sin mirarlo.

—Rico… ¿qué te ocurre? —dijo amablemente el más noble.

—Nada… —respondió.

—Espero que no me estés mintiendo soldado, sabes lo que pienso de las mentiras —dijo el líder mirándolo fijamente poniendo su codo sobre la mesa. Rico levantó la faceta viéndolo al rostro, el capitán le enarcó una ceja luego de ello.

—Estoy triste… —dijo el psicópata. El líder lo vio.

—Ya veo, pero ¿por qué estás triste?

El experto en armas sólo se cruzó de aletas. Skipper observó esto y logró hacerse una idea.

—¿Es porque nos vamos a separar?

Rico no respondió, no miraba a su capitán.

—¿Es eso Rico? Respóndeme —le ordenó él de cabeza plana. Los otros dos pingüinos estaban atentos, demasiado. Y el psicópata escucho, cerró los ojos y asintió varias veces.

—Rico… —dijo su líder de manera tranquila —, no te sientas triste, ya lo hablamos, velo como un nuevo comienzo, una nueva etapa de tu vida, una… nueva enseñanza.

El psicópata sólo retiró el rostro tras escuchar todo aquello. Skipper se quedó algo impresionado.

—¿Rico? —dijo el líder.

—No quiero nuevo comienzo… —dijo el más demente inmediatamente. Todos se quedaron callados.

—Rico, volteame a ver, por favor —ordenó el de cabeza plana. No quería que un cadete suyo estuviera con esas actitudes, así que tenía que arreglarlo inmediatamente. El demente lo miró a través del hombro, pero a veces apartaba la vista un tiempo y la devolvía otra vez.

—¿Crees que yo quiero un nuevo comienzo, estando cómodo con el que tuve con ustedes? —preguntó el capitán. Rico volteo totalmente, y se quedó pensativo. —Es una pregunta que quiero que me respondas…

—Mm, no —dijo el psicópata.

—¡Por supuesto que no!, ¡qué más quisiera quedarme con ustedes muchos años más!, pero lamentablemente creo que no se logrará y tengo que conformarme, no quiero problemas con toda la Agencia, sabes lo que pasa cuando no sigues órdenes directas —dijo firmemente el líder. Rico sólo lo miraba y a la vez razonaba. Hasta el psicótico sabía las consecuencias de desobedecer el reglamento, y se le había hablado años antes acerca de las Normas. Luego de un momento puso una mirada afligida. —Créeme Rico que quisiera poder hacer algo, pero no puedo ayudarte porque me encuentro en la misma situación que tú; triste, confundido, enojado, y no me nieguen que todos ustedes no sienten lo mismo…, por favor —dijo el capitán algo enojado. Rico sólo dejó caer el rostro, su capitán lo vio. —Escucha, todo va a salir bien mientras no hagamos nada indebido, sólo sigamos las órdenes, sin importar lo que cueste, ¿está bien? Vamos Rico, no es el fin del mundo, nos veremos aún sólo que… ya no tanto, pero sabrás que estamos bien todos los días.

El psicópata sonrió, pero muy apenas. Cabo se le acercó.

—Rico, no me gusta que estés triste, porque eso me entristece. —El más demente lo observó. Luego dibujó una sonrisa. —Disfrutemos este último momento que tendremos juntos, al menos aún todavía tenemos el día de mañana, esto aún no se acaba.

El más demente asintió, el pequeño tenía razón, de nada sirve lamentarse.

—Excelente Rico —dijo Skipper.

—Espero y nos separen en buenos grupos, odiaría que me pusieran en uno en donde simplemente no podría encajar —dijo Kowalski. —Me gustaría estar en uno donde haya amantes de la ciencia, porque ya tengo suficiente con ustedes y…—todos se le quedaron viendo al más listo, este se percató de ello. —Muy bien… creo que mejor… debería guardarme mis comentarios.

—A mí me gustaría estar en uno donde haya respeto por el civismo y hábitos de higiene, sin violencia, paz y tranquilidad —dijo Cabo.

Rico sólo balbuceaba cosas, y hacía ademanes en donde se utilizaban armas y puños en combate. Por lo visto quería un equipo en donde hubiera pura destrucción.

—¿Qué hay de ti, Skipper? —preguntó Cabo tiernamente. Skipper sólo negó con la cabeza mientras respondía.

—Con el que sea, de seguro me pondrán como líder, y tengo que acomodarme a cómo serán mis cadetes nuevos —dijo el capitán. —Será igual a como inicié con ustedes: complicado.

—¿Qué no te dan a elegir a tu escuadrón? —dijo el más listo.

—No

—¿Complicado? —dijo el más noble.

—Me sorprende lo mucho que han madurado y progresado en todos estos años, y varias veces me llega a la memoria cómo empecé en este equipo, y me siento satisfecho con los resultados obtenidos, por ejemplo tú Cabo, recuerdo que antes eras lo suficientemente tímido como para no decir ni una sola palabra, todo te daba miedo, te daba vergüenza todo, pero ahora tus habilidades en nuestras misiones son muy prometedoras, te has vuelto muy valiente, Kowalski, tú eras demasiado ambicioso y algo presumido pero muy fiel a mis órdenes, todavía me falta un poco de arreglar en tus actitudes, pero sé que darás una excelente impresión, estoy orgulloso de ti, con el tiempo pasaran esas cosas, Rico, en la época en la que hablabas, claro si me permites hablar de ello, eras algo destructor y muy agresivo, aún lo sigues siendo, pero cuando es requerido y claro cuando yo doy una orden tú la obedeces de inmediato, pero antes así no era, eras muy rebelde pero ahora me siento demasiado alegre por tu gran progreso. —dijo atentamente el líder. Cada uno sonreía y se reía sobre sus antiguas "personalidades" y admitían el cambio en ellos, era impresionante. —Tendré un nuevo equipo a mi mandato, y tendré que "acomodarlo" para un mejor desempeño.

—¿Qué se siente ser un líder, Skipper? —preguntó Kowalski. Skipper se quedó pensativo.

—Bueno, Kowalski, el liderazgo es algo con lo que nace un individuo y que los demás de tu alrededor te dan a conocer si tu no te has dado cuenta, y si el Cuartel General me eligió a mí para comandar este grupo debe ser porque creen que yo podré con la tarea, aunque yo piense lo contrario, pero es algo sumamente complicado, un líder debe ser psicológicamente superior en todos los aspectos, debe tomar una decisión apresurada, elegir la correcta de entre miles posibles, alguien al que de manera incondicional pidan apoyo, ayuda o simplemente un consejo, y un líder no es aquel que solamente pone a sus discípulos a hacer cosas…, un líder es aquel que hace todo con y por sus discípulos, ese si es un líder, y trato de mantener firme esa enseñanza.

Los pingüinos se quedaron impresionados.

—Eso es realmente conmovedor, Skipper —dijo Cabo.

—Sí, es cierto —dijo Kowalski.

—Me alegra que lo vean así, ya que eso lo aprendí de alguien muy especial para mí.

—Y, ¿se puede saber de quién? —pregunto curioso el más alto.

—De mi papá —dijo el capitán. La respuesta fue tan inesperada así como las reacciones de los cadetes.

—¿De tu padre? —dijo el más listo.

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Nada, es sólo que… nunca nos habías hablado de tu padre.

—Y resulta realmente sorpresivo que de pronto lo hagas —añadió el más noble.

—Sep —dijo Rico.

Skipper sólo hecho una risa.

—Caballeros, parece como si no me conocieran, varias cosas que les digo es porque se las aprendí a él y otras del entrenamiento de la academia.

—Que yo recuerde sólo una vez nos has hablado de tu familia, específicamente de tu madre —dijo el más listo.

—Fue lo de cómo hacía las palomitas, ¿no?

—Precisamente.

—Bueno, creo que mantengo en constante confidencialidad a mi familia, ya que creo que no es necesario hablar siempre de ella.

—Está bien Skipper, eso es algo muy razonable.

—Gracias cadete, y pues creo que consideró lógico que un hijo empleé en el futuro pasadas enseñanzas de sus padres, ellos siempre te desean lo mejor, y hasta ahora me doy cuenta de que tenían razón en muchas cosas.

—Todos nos damos cuenta cuando crecemos.

—Sabias palabras, Kowalski.

Cabo habló.

—Creo que para ti es más fácil hacerte a la idea del cambio —dijo el más noble.

—No es así, joven Cabo, después de muchos años logró por fin ver en ustedes el cambio que quería hace tiempo, no es tan simple como crees.

—La aparente sencillez de las cosas puede ser engañadora —dijo el más listo.

—Exacto —agregó el líder.

—Sólo espero que este cambio no sea algo mucho más horrible que la visita del General... —dijo el joven Cabo. El líder torció el hocico al oír aquello, y, de pronto, pensó algo y no tardó en decírselo a sus cadetes.

—Oigan, ¡¿qué estamos haciendo?!, se supone que hicimos esto para pasar un buen rato, no un mal rato, ¡comamos y disfrutemos!

De inmediato los demás pingüinos entendieron, era algo totalmente cierto.

—¡Tienes razón Skipper! —dijo el más alto.

—¡Sí! —dijo Cabo.

—¡SEE! —balbuceo el más demente.

Skipper tomó un pescado y lo alzó hacia el centro de la mesa.

—¡Denme un pescadaso! —dijo el líder. Todos tomaron su pescado y lo juntaron hacía con el de Skipper en el aire.

* * *

Después de un rato muy agradable y de largas charlas, los pingüinos se habían llenado tras comer los deliciosos pescados de Rico, sobraron algunos, sólo unos cuantos, pero quedaron satisfechos. Hubo pláticas de diversos temas y cosas en particular, cosas que vivieron años atrás, acontecimientos, revivieron una buena parte del pasado en la mesa; risas, nostalgia, momentos embarazosos, cosas que marcaron la historia, un ambiente saturado de grandes conversaciones entre las aves monocromáticas. A decir verdad, lo disfrutaron demasiado, a gran manera, fueron ocasiones llenas de alegría y convivencia. Hace mucho tiempo que no hacían algo así, de vez en cuando es bueno tener un rato en familia que, por cierto, surgen de la nada, pero terminan satisfaciendo en todo.

Estaban los cuatro sentados en la el mismo escritorio, se había apagado un poco el ambiente, puesto ya los parpados comenzaban a caérseles a los pingüinos por el cansancio, no faltaba mucho para irse a dormir, aunque tal vez habían planeado quedarse despiertos toda la noche, pero probablemente no será así, y no es su culpa, el cerebro merece descansar, los ojos deben cerrarse, dormir en pocas palabras. Dos y cuarenta y siete minutos de la mañana.

El más pequeño era al que se le notaba más el cansancio; ojos rojos llevándose las aletas a los mismos para tallárselos, la cabeza ladeándose. Los demás pingüinos lo veían pero no le decían nada, hasta que Skipper sintió ternura y quiso que se fuera a dormir.

—¿Cabo? —dijo el líder.

El más noble, muy agotado, levantó el rostro.

—¿Sí, Skipper?

—¿Tienes sueño?

—No, claro que no... es sólo que... —y luego bostezó, —no, no tengo sueño...

El líder lo vio con agrado.

—Cabo, si tienes sueño ve a dormir.

—No, Skipper, quiero quedarme despierto toda la noche como ustedes...

—No creo que nos quedemos despiertos toda la noche, no falta mucho para que vayamos a dormir —dijo esto mirando a los demás cadetes, que ambos también se veían cansados. —Yo también me siento algo exhausto.

—Todavía..., todavía aguanto Skipper, en serio.

—Bueno, pero cuando ya no puedas más directo a la cama, ¿está bien?

—Sí

Kowalski le habló.

—Creí que durariamos hasta el amanecer.

—Pues creo que el destino ha roto nuestro corazón, Kowalski.

—¡Uuh! —dijo Rico algo decepcionado.

Skipper lo miró.

—No te pongas así Rico —le dijo, —de todos modos me la pasé genial con todos ustedes, me divertí bastante, estuvo agradable.

—Eso sí —palabreo el más demente.

—De verdad que esto resultó mejor a lo que esperaba —El más listo afirmó.

—Me alegro por ello, cadete —dijo Skipper.

—Creo que... fue muy encantador, no recuerdo la última vez que hicimos esto, y si nos sentamos en la mesa juntos alguna vez era para jugar cartas o no sé, nunca para hablar.

—Es curioso cómo puedes llegar a actuar a veces en los últimos momentos que probablemente marcarán tu vida.

—Resulta que es de una manera en la que no te das cuenta.

—¿Qué dices?

—Tú cerebro trabaja de una manera en la cual ni tu mismo comprendes, es como si no lo cuestionaras, solamente le obedeces.

—Entonces, ¿supones que esto fue planeado de manera incondicional?

—Algo así...

—¿Como si nuestro subconsciente hubiera tenido el deseo de hacer esto porque hemos pasado muchos momentos juntos?

—Podría ser.

—Vaya, por fin logré entender algo de tu ciencia.

—¿Verdad que convivir conmigo tiene sus beneficios?

—Meh, no te emociones, tal vez será la única vez.

—Qué rudo.

—Pero igual aprendes algo nuevo con un científico todo el tiempo, puede que cada cosa que diga te cause alguna duda y provocación de buscar qué es lo que quiere decir.

—La ciencia es un modo primitivo de entender el Universo.

—Como sea, la ciencia y yo nunca estaremos juntos, espero.

—Pero admite que si has aprendido muchas cosas gracias a mí.

—Está bien, lo admito, pero igual sigo sin comprender la manera de pensar de los científicos.

—Bueno, nunca lo sabrás si no eres un científico.

—Creo que mejor me quedo así como estoy, me gustan mis conocimientos.

—Ciencia aburrida... —dijo Rico.

—No me digas... —dijo Kowalski de manera desinteresada. Por lo visto no tenía fe en que Rico podría llegar a ser un gran amante de la ciencia, debido a su capacidad limitada de aprendizaje.

—¡Kaboom! —dijo el psicópata sacando una bomba de su estómago. Skipper observó.

—Alguien tiene que hacer algo respecto a Rico y su aparente deseo de explotar cosas con inocentes al alcance —dijo el líder.

—Rico, deshazte de eso —dijo el más alto. En ese momento, el más loco sólo apago la mecha encendida del explosivo.

—No kaboom... —dijo triste Rico.

—Ya habrá tiempo Rico —dijo el capitán. El más listo se llevó una mano al mentón.

—Siempre he tenido curiosidad por muchas cosas...

—Vaya, si no me lo dices ni cuenta, Kowalski —bromeó sarcásticamente Skipper. Kowalski sólo rodó los ojos y continúo.

—He tenido curiosidad sobre lo que le pasa a Rico.

—Explica.

—¿Por qué tiene todas esas cosas... en su estómago?

—Oh, me alegra no ser el único —y el líder y el más alto se le quedaron viendo. El más demente los vio.

—No lo sé, así nací —dijo Rico en su defensa.

—¿Cómo que así naciste? —preguntó Kowalski.

—Así nací.

—¿Quieres decir que no sabes la razón de tu "problema estomacal"?

—No la sé.

—Esto sí es increíble.

—Lo sé.

Skipper habló.

—¿Si existe una razón para esto?

—Tal vez, pero requeriría años de investigación científica para encontrarla —dijo el más listo, pero luego se le acercó a Skipper de manera sigilosa sin que le importará que Rico los viera, —o, tal vez, Rico sea más grande por dentro que por fuera...

—¡Ey!, ¿qué hablan? —exigió Rico. Skipper se quedó pensando, era una clara posibilidad, pero le vino a la mente que el único que puede dar una explicación razonable es Mort.

—De nada Rico, de nada, cosas de... ciencia.

Skipper intentó seguir el juego.

—Si Rico, cosas de ciencia..., cosas de ciencia —y se quedó pensando, y luego volteó hacía con Cabo, que ya estaba dormido sobre la mesa. Los demás lo vieron. Skipper se le acercó.

—¿Cabo? —y el más joven no dijo nada, estaba bien dormido. —¿Cabo? —y no reaccionó, esta vez el líder lo empezó a mover con la aleta. Despertó lentamente.

—¿Qué?..., ¿qué pasa?

—Cabo, ya ve a dormir.

—¿Me quedé dormido?

—Sí.

—Uh, lo lamento señor —dijo el inocente.

—No hay problema Cabo —le respondió el líder, —ya ve a dormir.

—A la orden —y se levantó y fue a la litera, se acostó en la primera.

—¿Skipper? —dijo Rico. El líder volteó.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Estoy cansado...

El líder le sonrió.

—¿Quieres dormir?

—Sí...

—Adelante.

Y el más loco se levantó.

—Hasta mañana.

—Ya es de mañana, Rico —dijo el más alto.

—Uh, entonces hasta el rato —dijo el más loco. Kowalski hecho una risa.

—Hasta el rato, Rico —dijo el líder.

Pasaron unos minutos, hubo algo de silencio. Los dos estaban sentados, Kowalski estaba del lado de la escotilla y Skipper del lado de la televisión, ambos de frente. Ya no había tema de conversación, alguien tenía que romper el silencio. El más alto, de pronto, soltó un comentario.

—Dos menos, quedan dos.

—Muy observador, Kowalski —respondió el líder. El más alto intentó distraerse con algo, volteó hacia atrás, hacia las literas y observó a los dos dormilones, especialmente a Cabo.

—¿En serio Cabo era muy tímido?

Skipper tenía su taza de café en la aleta.

—Demasiado.

—¿Qué tan "demasiado"?

—Bueno, cuando llegó a la academia no fue puesto de inmediato bajo mi mando, hasta un tiempo después, sólo sabía en ese entonces que era un niño, por como lucía.

—¿Qué pasó luego?

—Un tiempo pasó y decidieron dejarlo a mi cargo, y era un total desconocido para mí, siempre tenía el rostro hacia abajo, no decía nada, era muy callado y muy miedoso, y yo sólo lo traté como un cadete más, nada en especial.

—Continua —al parecer Kowalski quería saber acerca del pasado de Cabo, de verdad ansiaba. Skipper enarcó una ceja y prosiguió.

—Nunca supe de dónde venía y nunca supe cómo llegó, sólo lo entrené, únicamente eso —dijo el líder y de pronto se quedó pensando y miraba un punto fijo de la mesa. —Pero lo empecé a conocer, poco a poco, y descubrí que era alguien muy especial, llegué a quererlo, y no quería que nadie me lo quitará de las aletas, lo cuide y lo empecé a estimar —habló y Kowalski sólo lo escuchaba atentamente, —lo llegué a querer como a un hijo mío —dijo esto y hubo un momento de silencio, alzó la mirada hacia su cadete y trato de inmediato de quitar el rostro nostálgico tomando de su taza de café.

—¿Cómo explicas lo de Nigel?

—Ni siquiera sabía que Nigel era un agente secreto, mucho menos su tío, creo que tanto a Cabo, como a mí nos sorprendió la noticia a gran manera, pero, qué casualidad que se encontrarán trabajando en lo mismo, ¿no?

—¿Qué más pasó?

—Nada, sólo lo entrené, luego Rico fue añadido a mi unidad, luego Johnson, luego Manfredi, y luego tú, pero tú ya estabas ahí como médico de un campamento.

—Cierto... —dijo, —y ¿extrañas a Manfredi y a Johnson?

—Admito que su pérdida fue algo... trágica, pero tengo mis dudas si de verdad están ya... bueno ya sabes, o si siguen vivos.

—Yo también siento lo mismo, ¿seguirán vivos?

—Algo me dice que sí, pero algo a la vez me dice que no.

—Ya somos dos.

—Sí.

Una pregunta invadió la mente del científico.

—Oye, ¿recuerdas cuando Rico podía hablar?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Sabes por qué se volvió así? —el más listo sintió "miedo" al preguntar.

—¿Cómo?

—Ya sabes, así de... "loco" —El líder se llevó la mano a la barbilla.

—¿Has visto la cicatriz que le pasa por encima del pico?

—Claro.

—Fue por eso.

Y Kowalski se quedó enmudecido.

—Qué... informativo.

—No te ofendas, pero Rico sólo me dijo eso, el cómo ocurrió sigue siendo un misterio —luego dio un sorbo a su café.

—¿Nadie sabe cómo ocurrió?

—Él me dijo que no.

El más listo sólo se rascó la cabeza.

—Está bien, seguramente es algo personal.

De pronto los dos se callaron. Luego Kowalski alzó la mirada hacia su líder.

—¿Sabes?, creo que ya me voy a dormir, ya tengo suficiente con eso de enterarme de muchas cosas

—dijo riendo. Comenzó a levantarse.

—Claro —respondió el líder.

—¿Te quedarás despierto aún?

—Sólo un rato.

El más listo sólo asintió y se fue a las literas.

—¿Oye Kowalski?

El más alto se giró.

—¿Sí?

El capitán soltó su taza.

—¿Cómo te hiciste científico?

El pingüino alto se quedó pensando.

—Pues, al principio fue sólo por interés, pero después ya fue porque de verdad quería.

El líder le sonrió y asintió.

—Gracias, Kowalski, buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Skipper.

* * *

Ya sólo estaba el capitán sólo en la mesa, no ha pasado mucho desde que sus cadetes se fueron a hacer la meme. Terminó de tomar su café y la taza la dejó aún lado. Recargó los codos sobre la mesa, se puso a pensar. Le resultaba increíble cómo en un solo rato se puede llegar a recordar tantos momentos y memorias, impresionante, pero fue algo lindo, al parecer todo era mejor en el presente a como era antes. La vida constantemente cambia. Eso es un hecho. Y el mundo debe adaptarse.

Se levantó de la mesa y fue hacia la escotilla. Subió las escaleras, la corrió hacia un lado y salió. Hacía frío y el suelo estaba a baja temperatura. Miró a su alrededor, le llegó a la mente el pensamiento de que ya no volvería a ver su hogar: El Zoológico de Central Park, ya no volvería a ver los hábitats, ya no volvería a ver a sus amigos animales, ya no volvería a ver a Alice, ni el Parque, ni los hielitos, ni a mamá Cuack, ni a Max, y muchas cosas más, ¿cómo despedirse de todos?, ¿cómo hacerlo? Sería muy maleducado no hacerlo, de algún modo tenían que decir "Adiós"

El líder camino unos cuantos pasos, se llevó las manos hacia atrás, miró a donde estaba el Reloj gigante: cuatro con diez minutos de la mañana. Sonrió.

—Hemos pasado tantos momentos en este Zoológico, de verdad resulta difícil irse, ahora que me doy cuenta —se detuvo. —Te echaré de menos, querido hogar, y te extrañaré. —prosiguió, y se metió de nuevo en el cuartel. Metió sus piernas pero su torso lo dejó de afuera, tomó el plato listo para cerrar el lugar. —Gracias..., por todo.

Luego se metió y cerró el lugar. Fue el que ocupó la última litera.

* * *

**SE ME OLVIDABA COMENTARLES, ACTUALIZARÉ CADA MES - MES Y MEDIO, PERDÓN SI ME TARDE CON ESTO, PERO NO LES HABÍA COMENTADO EL DATO. DIOS LOS BENDIGA.**


End file.
